


Sweet Shop

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [44]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Matt takes Techie to see cupcakes for the first time





	

"Sugar was considered illegal where I was being kept," he murmured, keeping his eyes closed. "I'm not sure I'll even like it," he said.

Matt just smiled, looking over his shoulder at the redhead. He had managed to get some shore leave and had known exactly what he wanted to do with it. He had asked Techie to close his eyes to keep it a surprise, guiding him by holding his hand. "It'll still be nice to look at," he promised.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. These kinds of treats are made to look beautiful." He perked up when he spotted where he wanted to take Techie and he gently tugged him forward, placing him in front with both hands on his shoulders. "Are you ready to see a cupcake shop for the first time?"

"I don't know..." he honestly answered. Techie leaned back into his arms, trembling a little in excitement. "Promise me that it's safe?"

Matt looked around on impulse, nodding his head before kissing the back of his neck. "It's safe," he said.

Techie opened his eyes.

He watched as his lover's eyes whirred and clicked, changing in size as it took in all of the bright colors of cupcakes that were on display in the window of the little shop. He could see that Techie was excited and he smiled, waiting for him to speak first.

"...people eat those?" Techie whispered.

"They do."

"...I can have one?"

"You can have as many as you want," Matt promised with a nod. "You ready to go inside?"

Techie smiled, clapping his hands together.


End file.
